Sentimentos em conflito
by Star Potter 4Ever
Summary: Heero e Duo são grandes amigos. Mas a chegada de alguém pode atrapalhar essa amizade. Não yaoi.
1. Romance à vista

Disclaimer: Os personagens de Gundam Wing não me pertencem (infelizmente!).

Sinopse: Heero e Duo são grandes amigos. Mas a chegada de alguém pode interromper essa amizade. Não-yaoi.

**Sentimentos em conflito **

**Capítulo 1 – Romance à vista **

-Viu só, seu baka! Estamos atrasados outra vez e por sua culpa!

-Fala sério, Heero! Deixa de ser tão estressado!

-Você não muda nunca, Duo.

-E nem você. Sabe, apesar das nossas diferenças e do seu temperamento difícil...

-Como é que é?

-...Nós formamos uma ótima dupla, você não acha?

-Que seja.

Ano 199 A.C. (depois da colonização). Heero Yuy e Duo Maxwell tornaram-se agentes dos Preventers. As missões realizadas por eles agora não são tão arriscadas quanto na época em que eram pilotos Gundam, mas possuem o nível de perigo suficiente para mantê-los ocupados.

-É hoje que chega o novo agente dos Preventers, não é?

-Hum, não vejo necessidade de arranjarem mais alguém, estamos dando conta do nosso trabalho muito bem.

-É, pode ser. Mas sempre é bom ter gente nova por aqui.

Eles caminham pelos corredores da sede dos Preventers até a sala de seu supervisor-chefe.

-O senhor queria nos ver?

-Sim. Sr. Maxwell, Sr. Yuy quero lhes apresentar a nossa nova agente, a Srta. Mackenzie. Ela será sua parceira nas missões.

Uma jovem alta, de longos cabelos negros e lisos que vão até a cintura, olhos castanhos e a pele bem clara, estende a mão para Duo:

-Sou Emily Mackenzie, muito prazer – ela cumprimenta sorridente.

Duo fica sem fala, impressionado com a beleza da garota. Então responde, aceitando o cumprimento:

-Duo Maxwell, o prazer é todo meu.

-Também é um prazer conhecê-lo, Sr. Yuy – diz Emily, agora estendendo a mão para Heero.

-Heero Yuy, igualmente – ele limita-se a responder ao apertar a mão dela.

-Bem, agora que todos já se conhecem é melhor voltarmos ao trabalho – diz o supervisor.

-Claro, vamos Emily, vamos até a nossa sala – Duo convida com um sorriso.

-Vamos. Eu só espero poder me adaptar logo por aqui.

-Não se preocupe, faremos com que você se sinta em casa, não é Heero?

-Hn.

Eles seguem para a sala dos rapazes, Emily e Duo vão na frente conversando e Heero mais atrás, em silêncio, sem prestar muita atenção na conversa, pois não tira os olhos de Emily.

Já faz algumas semanas que Emily está trabalhando para os Preventers junto com Heero e Duo. Ela está se dando muito bem com eles, principalmente com Duo, já que é bem mais fácil conversar com ele do que com Heero.

-Escuta Heero, eu estive pensando, acho que vou chamar a Emily pra sair, o que você acha? – Duo pergunta durante o jantar.

-O quê? – Heero pergunta surpreso.

-Eu disse que vou chamar a Emily pra sair, você é surdo?

-Não, só não entendo por que você quer fazer isso – Heero responde calmo.

-Como por que, Heero! A Emily é bonita, legal, divertida e a gente se dá muito bem!

-Você é quem sabe – Heero responde fingindo desinteresse.

Ótimo, então amanhã vou cham�-la pra sair – Duo diz animado.

Heero não consegue dormir aquela noite. Mesmo não querendo admitir, o fato de Duo e Emily saírem juntos o incomoda muito.

**No dia seguinte...**

-Bom dia, Emily! – Duo cumprimenta sorrindo.

-Bom dia, rapazes! – Emily responde devolvendo o sorriso.

Enquanto Duo se aproxima de Emily, Heero vai sentar-se em sua mesa.

-Emily, você tem algum plano pra hoje à noite? – Duo pergunta sentando-se perto dela.

-Não, até agora não – Emily responde interessada.

-Então você gostaria de sair comigo?

Heero observa Emily discretamente, enquanto finge procurar alguns papéis.

-Está bem, Duo. Vamos sair hoje – ela responde com um sorriso.

-Legal, está combinado. Eu te pego às oito então.

-Ok!

**À noite...**

Duo está se arrumando pra sair com Emily, enquanto Heero continua na frente de seu laptop, pra variar.

-Eu já vou indo, Heero; boa noite – Duo diz pegando as chaves do carro.

-Boa noite, divirta-se – Heero responde distraído, sem tirar os olhos do laptop.

-Tomara! – Duo diz fechando a porta do apartamento.

Continua...

_Nota da autora:_

_Oi gente!_

_Depois de ler tanto Heero/Duo resolvi escrever uma coisa diferente. Espero que tenham gostado do primeiro capítulo. Por favor, deixem reviews! Sugestões, dúvidas, críticas ou outros comentários serão muito bem vindos. _

_Estelar_


	2. Proibida para mim

**Capítulo 2 – Proibida para mim**

**No apartamento de Emily...**

-Puxa vida, que pontualidade! – Emily comenta enquanto abre a porta para Duo.

-Quanto mais cedo melhor, não é? Nossa, você está linda! – Duo responde elogiando Emily. Ela está usando uma blusa vermelha frente única e uma minissaia preta.

-Obrigada, Duo – ela responde corando um pouco – você também está muito bem. Ele está vestindo uma calça preta, e camisa e jaqueta também pretas, pra variar.

-Obrigado. Vamos indo agora?

-Vamos lá.

Eles vão a uma danceteria que acabou de inaugurar. Chegando l�, são imediatamente contagiados pela música e pelas luzes fortes do lugar, e passam boa parte da noite dançando animadamente.

**Horas depois, no apartamento de Emily...**

-Eu me diverti muito hoje, Duo. Você dança muito bem, sabia? – Emily comenta animada.

É, foi uma noite muito agradável; e você também não é nada mal – Duo responde sorrindo.

Emily retribui o sorriso.

-A gente devia fazer isso de novo outro dia, o que você acha? – ele pergunta aproximando-se dela.

-Acho uma ótima idéia – ela responde chegando mais perto dele.

Então seus lábios se unem num intenso beijo.

**No apartamento de Heero e Duo... **

Heero continua trabalhando em seu laptop, apesar de já ser muito tarde.

-Droga! – ele diz nervoso depois de deletar um arquivo por engano – já é tarde, o que aquele baka está fazendo que ainda não voltou pra casa? Como se eu não soubesse...

Já passa das três horas da manhã quando Duo abre a porta do apartamento devagar e caminha lentamente pela sala, tentando não fazer barulho, o que acaba sendo inútil, já que quando entra em seu quarto ele solta a porta sem querer, que bate fazendo um grande barulho.

-Droga, isso deve ter acordado o Heero! – Duo diz fechando a porta.

-Achei que você tinha se mudado e esquecido de me avisar – Heero diz sério, entrando pela porta ainda entreaberta do quarto de Duo.

-Ahé que eu perdi a noção do tempo – Duo responde sorrindo.

-Eu imagino – Heero responde cruzando os braços.

-O que foi? Tem algum problema?

-Não, só o fato de você me acordar no meio da madrugada.

-Qual é Heero, vai bancar a minha mãe agora é? Hoje é sábado, o que tem de mais eu ter saído ontem pra me divertir? – Duo pergunta irritado.

-Nada, não tem problema nenhum – Heero responde saindo do quarto – o problema é com quem você está saindo – ele completa num tom de voz mais baixo que o normal.

-O que você disse?

-Eu disse que o problema é com quem você está saindo – Heero repete alteando a voz.

-Você se incomoda que eu saia com a Emily?

-... – Heero não responde ficando de costas para Duo.

-Você gosta da Emily, HeeroÉ isso?

-Eu não disse isso.

-Então o que é?

-Não é nada, esqueça – ele responde voltando para o seu quarto.

Duo fica pensativo. _Tem alguma coisa errada com o Heero. Desde que a Emily chegou ele está agindo de um jeito muito estranho. Ele gosta dela. Só pode ser isso. Mas quando eu perguntei ele não respondeu. Não adianta, eu não consigo entender o Heero..._

Heero não queria admitir, mas estava realmente se apaixonando por Emily. Não podia negar que ela tinha chamado sua atenção no primeiro momento em que a viu. Mas Duo também tinha se interessado por ela e ela parecia gostar dele também. Era melhor esquecer tudo isso. Tinha que encarar os fatos. O caminho estava fechado para ele. Por que tinha que se apaixonar justamente por ela? Por que tinha que se apaixonar por alguém, pra começar? Isso estava tirando o seu sono.

Continua...

_N/A: E agora, o que será que o Heero vai fazer? Obrigada a quem está lendo e comentando._

_Kagome 009: Eu também cansei um pouco de yaoi, por isso resolvi escrever essa fic. Vou tentar fazer as coisas acontecerem um pouquinho mais devagar. Obrigada pela sua review. Bjs. _

_Morguene evans: Realmente tem muito yaoi de GW no Que bom que a minha fic te deu incentivo pra escrever também! Siga em frente! Quanto à sua sugestão, vou pensar em colocar a Relena na ficé uma boa idéia. Obrigada pela sua review. Bjs. _

_Estelar _


	3. Olhos azuis

**Capítulo 3 – Olhos azuis **

-Oi! Que bom que você chegou, já estava com saudades! – Emily diz enquanto abraça Duo.

-Oi meu amor, eu também senti sua falta! – ele responde beijando-a demoradamente.

-Se vocês continuarem com isso eu vou acabar vomitando o meu café da manhã – Heero diz aborrecido.

-Heero, deixa de ser chato! – Emily responde soltando-se de Duo – não sei como é que eu vou conseguir agüentar você por dois dias inteiros!

-Vai ser uma tortura – Heero diz com ironia, mas aquilo não deixava de ser verdade.

Não ia ser mesmo nada fácil ficar sozinho com Emily durante a próxima missão. Desde que ela e Duo começaram a namorar, Heero tem se mantido afastado dela, tentando assim sufocar seus sentimentos, mas não tem tido muito sucesso.

* * *

A missão é simples: infiltrar-se numa base inimiga e obter informações sobre o lugar. No dia seguinte, Heero e Emily partem juntos para a base. Duo não fica muito satisfeito com isso, já que desconfia dos sentimentos de Heero por Emily.

A missão transcorre sem problemas, já que a segurança da base não é grande coisa. À noite, Emily e Heero estão numa das salas da base.

-Nossa, você entende mesmo de computadores, hein? Tô impressionada – Emily comenta enquanto Heero baixa alguns arquivos importantes de um dos computadores.

-Hn

-Você podia responder de uma forma decente pelo menos quando estou te elogiando! – Emily diz irritada.

-Não é nada demais. Além disso, você também é muito boa – ele diz olhando nos olhos de Emily – na verdade, você é ótima.

-Obrigada, Heero. Sabe, até que você pode ser legal às vezes.

-Às vezes?

-É, é que eu tenho a impressão de que você não vai muito com a minha cara...

-Isso não é verdade, Emily. Eu gosto de você, gosto muito; até mais do que deveria... _acho que falei demais_ – Heero pensa ao ver que Emily o observa com uma expressão de surpresa.

-O que você quis dizer com "gosto de você mais do que deveria"?

-Nada.

-Não acredito. Você está muito estranho, acho que está escondendo alguma coisa – Emily diz desconfiada.

Ela olha bem nos olhos de Heero e pela primeira vez percebe o quanto eles são azuis.

-Seus olhos...

-O que tem eles? – Heero pergunta sem entender.

-São lindos. Nunca tinha reparado – Emily responde ainda olhando fixamente para Heero.

Ele aproxima-se mais dela, ficando seus lábios a poucos centímetros. Então, ele a beija. Ela não reage no início, mas logo começa a corresponder intensamente. Não consegue resistir a ele, mesmo sabendo que isso está errado. Quando se separam, nenhum dos dois diz nada, até que Emily quebra o silêncio:

-É melhor irmos embora, já terminamos aqui.

-É uma boa idéia, vamos.

Eles deixam a base, sem comentar nada sobre o beijo.

* * *

Nessa noite, Emily não consegue deixar de pensar em Heero. _Por que acabamos nos beijando? Foi muito bom, mas eu estou com o Duo, eu gosto dele. Mas quando olhei nos olhos do Heero fiquei meio hipnotizada. Ele tem um olhar tão intenso! Ah, deve ter sido só impressão, acho que me deixei levar pelo momento... É, foi só isso. É melhor esquecer isso tudo. _

Já de volta em casa, Heero também está pensando em Emily. _Acho que fiz uma bobagem, não devia ter dito a Emily que gostava dela. Mas depois ela ficou me olhando de um jeito diferente, eu não resisti e a beijei. Foi ótimo, mas talvez não tenha significado nada pra ela. E já que ela não comentou nada, talvez prefira esquecer o que aconteceu. Acho que eu devo fazer o mesmo. _

Continua...

_N/A: Será que eles vão mesmo esquecer o beijo? Até o próximo capítulo. _

_Estelar _


	4. Reencontros

**Capítulo 4 – Reencontros **

Emily não comentou nada com Duo sobre o "incidente" com Heero, e ele fez mesmo, já que aparentemente foi apenas um acidente.

Até logo, meu amor. Vamos sair à noite?

Claro Emily, até a noite.

Algum tempo depois, Duo chega em seu apartamento. Enquanto gira a chave na porta, ele escuta alguém cham�-lo:

Duo?

Ele se vira achando a voz familiar.

Hilde? É você mesma?

É claro que sou eu, seu bobo! – ela responde abraçando-o ternamente.

Hilde! Há quanto tempo! – ele corresponde ao abraço, animado – Entra, é um prazer te ver de novo!

Obrigada, Duo. Também é muito bom ver você!

Então, você está na cidade só pra me ver ou tem algum outro motivo?

Na verdade eu vim pra cá por causa de uma proposta de emprego; ver você é só um bônus...

Puxa vida, você me magoou, Hilde! Achei que estava aqui só pra me ver!

Ah Duo, você não mudou nada!

Mas você sim, está muito mais bonita...

Eles se observam por alguns segundos e Hilde fica vermelha com o comentário de Duo.

Pára com isso, assim você me deixa sm graça!

Ok! Mas é verdade...

Cerca de meia hora depois, Heero chega em casa.

Oi, Heero! Tudo bem? – Hilde cumprimenta simpática.

Oi Hilde, eu estou bem. E você, como est�?

Muito bem, na verdade. É bom ver vocês de novo.

Também é um prazer te ver, Hilde – Heero responde educado.

Depois do jantar...

Agora se vocês me dão licença eu vou dormir, boa noite e fiquem à vontade – Heero diz caminhando até seu quarto.

Boa noite – Duo e Hilde respondem ao mesmo tempo.

Duo passa boa parte da noite conversando animadamente com Hilde. Eles realmente se dão muito bem; tanto que Duo até esquece que tinha combinado de sair com Emily essa noite.

* * *

Não precisava ter vindo me deixar em casa, Duo; mas obrigada – Hilde diz dando um beijo no rosto de Duo.

Foi um grande prazer estar com você de novo, Hilde – ele responde abraçando-a.

Eles se observam por alguns segundos. Hilde não consegue resistir estando tão próxima de Duo e o beija. Ele também não resiste e corresponde ao beijo, entregando-se ao momento...

**No apartamento de Heero e Duo...**

Heero acorda com o barulho insistente da campainha:

Quem será a uma hora dessas? Será que aquele baka esqueceu as chaves?

Ao abrir a porta ele tem uma surpresa:

Emily! O que você está fazendo aqui?

Ah, oi Heero! Eu vim ver o Duo, ele est�? – Emily pergunta meio nervosa por dar de cara com um Heero sonolento e de pijama.

Não, ele não está. Você quer esperar até ele chegar?

Será que ele vai demorar?

Não sei, acho que não.

Tudo bem, então acho que vou esperar um pouquinho, se você não se importar.

Claro que não. Anda, entra logo, está frio aí fora.

Obrigada, Heero. _Acho que estou louca de ficar aqui sozinha com ele depois do que aconteceu la na base. Mas e o Duo? Onde será que ele se meteu até essa hora? _

Continua...

_N/A: Duo e Hilde, Heero e Emily... As coisas estão esquentando! Até o próximo capítulo!_

_Kagome 009: Oi! Quando comecei a escrever a fic também fiquei na dúvida sobre com qual dos dois a Emily ia ficar... O Heero e o Duo são mesmo demais! Obrigada pela sua review, beijinhos. _

_Estelar_


	5. Confessando os sentimentos

**Capítulo 5 – Confessando os sentimentos**

Duo sente-se bastante confuso com a sua atual situação. Ele gosta de Emily, por isso estão juntos, ou pelo menos estavam até Hilde aparecer. Desde que a viu novamente, ele sentiu uma forte atração, algo que não conseguia controlar. Era algo muito forte, não podia negar. Já tinha se sentido assim com ela antes, mas batalhas e guerras impediram que algo acontecesse entre eles. Mas agora tudo podia ser diferente.

Quando se separam, Hilde deixa claro seus sentimentos:

– Eu quero você de verdade, Duo.

– Hilde, eu não sei o que dizer; eu também te quero muito, sério, mas tem um problema.

– Que problema?

– A Emily.

– Emily?

– Minha namorada.

– Você tem uma namorada? Por que não me disse antes de começarmos a nos beijar? Não posso acreditar nisso!

– Hilde, eu sinto muito por não ter dito antes, eu...

– Tudo bem Duo, esqueça, já passou; é melhor você ir agora.

– Está bem, se é isso que você quer... Mas nós ainda temos que conversar, Hilde – Duo diz fechando a porta do apartamento, deixando Hilde pensativa.

* * *

Emily continua sentada no sof� ainda esperando por Duo, e Heero continua sentado de frente a ela, em silêncio. 

– Quer saber, já estou cansado disso. Se você quer fingir que não está acontecendo nada, tudo bem. Mas eu vou te dizer a verdade: lá na base, quando eu disse que gostava de você mais do que deveria, eu quis dizer que estou apaixonado por você; e ignorando o fato de você namorar o meu melhor amigo, aquele beijo significou muito pra mim.

Emily fica chocada com a "declaração" de Heero; principalmente por saber exatamente do que ele está falando. Não pode negar que está se sentindo imensamente atraída por ele.

– Heero, eu... aquele beijo também significou muito pra mim. Você e eu... nós...

Heero levanta-se do sofá rapidamente e beija Emily, não a deixando terminar a frase.

_Acho que a minha relação com o Duo foi um engano. Estou ficando cada vez mais a fim do Heero._

– Eu pensei que tivesse que esclarecer as coisas com você, Emily; mas pelo visto já está tudo bastante claro...

– Duo? – Emily se solta de Heero rapidamente.

– Não ouvimos você chegar – Heero diz meio sem jeito.

– Claro que não ouviram, afinal estavam muito ocupados, não é? – Duo diz com um certo sarcasmo.

– Acho melhor eu ir pra casa agora, nós conversamos amanhã, boa noite – Emily vai embora ainda confusa com a situação.

– Eu também acho que já vou dormir, boa noite – Duo caminha até seu quarto, quando Heero o interrompe:

– Duo, eu sinto muito. Eu sei que não foi certo ficar com a Emily assim, mas é que eu gosto muito dela...

– Não esquenta com isso não, Heero. O meu lance com a Emily já era. Não só da parte dela, mas da minha parte também.

– Do que você está falando?

– Estou falando da Hilde. Acho que agora estamos prontos pra algo mais que amizade.

– Sério?

– É. O único empecilho era o fato de eu estar com a Emily, mas amanhã mesmo eu vou pôr tudo em seu devido lugar. Ou melhor, você e eu vamos.

– Como assim você e eu?

– Você não disse que gosta da Emily?

– Claro que gosto!

– E ela sente o mesmo?

– Eu acho que sim.

– Então, você se entende com a Emily e eu com a Hilde.

– E você tem certeza de que está tudo bem mesmo?

– Claro Heero, sem ressentimentos.

**No dia seguinte... **

– Duo! O que você está fazendo aqui tão cedo? – Hilde pergunta surpresa ao abrir a porta de seu apartamento de manhã bem cedo.

– Oi Hilde, eu vim aqui pra resolvermos aquele nosso assunto pendente – Duo responde entrando no apartamento.

– Que assunto pendente?

– Como que assunto? Ontem, o beijo, você disse que gostava de mim...

– É verdade, e aí você falou da sua namorada.

– Correção: minha ex-namorada.

– Quer dizer que você...

– Eu terminei tudo com a Emily.

– E ela aceitou numa boa?

– Numa boa, até porque agora ela está com o Heero.

– É mesmo? Puxa vida, quem ia imaginar...

– Pois é, mas o importante é que agora não há mais nada que nos impeça de ficar juntos – Duo diz sorrindo.

Hilde retribui o sorriso e o abraça gentilmente. Em seguida eles selam seu compromisso beijando-se com paixão.

* * *

– Então, não existe mais nada entre você e o Duo, certo? 

– Certo. E agora eu imagino que você vai me pedir pra ser a sua namorada, não é?

– Bem Emily, na verdade tem uma questão interessante: eu já disse o que sinto por você, mas você ainda não me disse se sente o mesmo por mim...

Emily olha nos olhos de Heero por alguns segundos; coloca as duas mãos em seu rosto e o beija carinhosamente.

– Eu estou muito apaixonada por você, Heero Yuy – ela sussurra em seu ouvido.

Ele sorri e então eles unem novamente seus lábios num beijo longo e ardente.

_Continua..._


	6. Eu te amo

**Capítulo 6 – Eu te amo **

Alguns dias depois de terem começado a namorar, Heero e Emily saem uma noite para jantar. Eles estão se dando muito bem, apesar do pouco tempo juntos, sentem que há algo realmente especial entre eles.

No meio do jantar, Emily vai até o toalete e deixa Heero sozinho na mesa. Ele se distrai por alguns momentos, olhando pela janela do restaurante, quando sente alguém aproximando-se por trás e abraçando-o com força.

– Ah Heero, estou tão feliz por te encontrar aqui!

– Relena? O que você está fazendo aqui? – Heero pergunta tentando soltar-se do abraço de Relena.

– Eu vim jantar aqui essa noite por acaso e fiquei surpresa de te encontrar aqui, eu senti tanta saudade, meu amor... – ela diz animada.

– Eu não sou seu amor, Relena. Não sou nada seu, pra falar a verdade – ele responde frio.

– Ah Heero, não seja assim, você sabe que eu te adoro...

– Olha, eu estou esperando alguém, então acho melhor você ir agora.

– Eu não vou fazer caso dessa sua grosseria Heero, porque sei que você só está bancando o difícil! – Relena diz determinada, puxando Heero para um intenso beijo.

– Heero!

– Emily! Isso não foi...

Emily sai correndo do restaurante em prantos, visivelmente magoada por ter visto Heero beijando outra mulher. Ele tenta ir atrás dela, mas Relena o impede:

– Deixe-a ir, querido. Assim nós podemos ficar juntos e viver o nosso amor...

– Relena, escute bem porque eu só vou dizer isso uma vez: eu nunca quis, não quero nem nunca vou querer nada com você. Então vê se me esquece e me deixa em paz de uma vez por todas!

– Mas Heero...

– Adeus – ele diz zangado e vai atrás de Emily, deixando Relena sozinha e completamente sem ação.

– Emily, espere! Por favor, eu preciso falar com você! – Heero grita ao encontra-la finalmente.

– Não temos mais nada pra falar – ela responde de costas pra ele – por que não volta pra sua amiguinha?

– Emily, aquela mulher é completamente louca. Ficou me perseguindo desde que eu tive a infelicidade de conhece-la. Mas eu nunca quis nada com ela, e muito menos agora. Ela nunca significou nada pra mim, Emily. Mas você sim, porque... eu te amo, Emily!

Ao ouvir as palavras de Heero, Emily se vira pra ele, emocionada.

– Eu... também te amo, Heero.

Ele sorri e a abraça carinhosamente.

– Não vamos deixar que nada nem ninguém nos atrapalhe de novo, está bem?

– Isso mesmo, vamos ficar juntos haja o que houver.

_Mesmo que às vezes as coisas não comecem mito bem, no final, de algum jeito, tudo acaba dando certo._

Fim

_N/A: Sou fã de yaoi (de Gundam Wing) mas decidi escrever algo diferente do que eu normalmente leio nesse anime, pra quem não curte yaoi ter algo diferente pra ler. Espero que tenham gostado, esse não foi um dos meus melhores fics, mas acho que deu pra passar o tempo. Obrigada à Kagome 009, Morguene Evans, Pri Gilmore, DM-chan e Juliane.chan pelas reviews. Beijinhos pra vocês. _

_Estelar _


End file.
